golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SUSAN BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.70. Brown hair color, blue eyes. Date of birth April 17, 1999. Susan Hunter (later Ginga) is an OC of my stories. Susan has a younger sister Deborah (Debbie) Historia en GWNE Némesis She appears mentioned in the visions of Lignito (David Carson) when he comes out dressed in a space suit outside the conditioned enclosures of the habitable domes. Historia en GWA Alfa She doesn´t appear. She wasn´t being born. Historia en GWB Beta She seems very occasionally, in the memories of Debbie, her younger sister. Supporting and advising this. Good student and exemplary girl. She is at the UNISON academy in Los Angeles, studying to be an officer and fighter pilot. Historia en GWG Gamma At first, she arrives as the first cadet to the SSP-1 in which she enrolls. Once there, she concludes her training and reaches the degree of Ensign. It is then when she is transferred to the squadron sent by the already Lieutenant Major, Mazoui O'Brian. There, she will participate in several missions against the enemy that attacks the ship. One night, while on duty, she is surprised by a stranger who, after asking about Leval and Mazoui, leaves her in a hypnotic trance. Fortunately for her, she wakes up before anyone notices that she has fallen asleep on guard. That stranger turns out to be Giaal Ginga, a kind alien, who asked for the help of Susan's superiors to save a world. Giaal returns with them and settles on the ship. At first it is subjected to quarantine and restricted to a cell. Mazoui orders Susan to take care of him. She begins to be attracted to that guy who in his human form is very attractive. Although he also likes her when she sees him in his alien appearance. Finally, Susan is about to testify in favor of Giaal, Leval and Mazoui, as they are subject to a disciplinary hearing to clarify a possible charge of treason. That is not necessary and both she and the alien begin to establish a relationship Historia en GWD Delta At first it remains for a short time in Bios, along with Giaal. She sees her family again and introduces them to Giaal. However, she only reveals to her sister Deborah that her boyfriend is an alien. In turn, Susan meets Ann and Ail, Giaal's parents, and her boyfriend´s sister, Naya. Then Susan and Giaal both embark on the SSP-2. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature Ascended to second lieutenant, Susan is incorporated into Major Shulth's squad. An individual with a misogynist and macho reputation. In a discreet way she investigates accusations against him about certain aggressions or touches he has made to some pilots. One of those who accuses him and whom Susan wants to help is Ensign Celia Walsh. She suffers a violation of which she blames said elder without having evidence. Susan, with the support of Major Jensen, she goes to see her superior, Commander Enset, but he sees no evidence against the major, even declaring that, during that time, Shulth was with him. In frustration, Susan almost touched the insubordination. Fortunately for her, her superior ignores it. Soon Celia goes crazy and during a mission catches Shulth's varitech leaving it to be destroyed by the ship's own batteries, which have been controlled by the enemy. Then, she herself "commits suicide" by letting herself be reached. Once that attack is over Susan feels very bad for not being able to help her subordinate. Some time later, collaborating with Lieutenant Jane Gray, a member of the UNISON secret service, they will discover and apprehend the real culprit, Lieutenant Pavel Kovac. After other adventures and adventures, and at the suggestion of the late Celia, a squad is created solely composed of women the Fighter Ladies, of which Susan will be the second in command. In the end, she confronts with Nothing, and is about to disappear, being rescued by the varitech of her subordinates. Then the threat is overcome and witnesses, like the rest, the "Day of Salvation." Soon the planet Nature appears on the screen of the SSP-2. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature After the march of Major Jensen's army, she is promoted to that degree. Their relationship with Giaal is going very well and they both get married. Soon she becomes pregnant and has a son whom they call Alex. He will have a very important role in helping his subordinate, Ensign Sabra Levi, when she is denounced for aggression against Martin Carson. Susan will then remember that ex-girlfriend of her sister Debbie, former singer and later lawyer Kerria Malden, with whom she will contact to convince her to take the case. He will do it although he warns Sabra that she personally knows Martin and that he is his son's teacher. Later and in another order of things, she will promoted to commander. Her son will enter the academy and she will send her former superior Leval to Bios. When the already Captain Enset retires from service, she is promoted to such a degree. Unfortunately that implies access to really serious and worrisome information about the future not only of Nature, but of the entire universe. She will wait for the end together with her husband and the rest, until the Transcendence takes place and "The Big Dream" arrives. Upon waking from it and with time it will reach the rank fo rear admiral. Curiosidades del personaje. Her sister Deborah affectionately calls her Sue Curiously, she always dressed more feminine than her sister, being small and even teenagers. What for some collided with her military and pilot vocation. Although for Susan this never raised any conflict. She is very related to the Malden, although most of the times indirectly. Her sister Debbie was Kerria's girlfriend, Leval Malden was her direct superior. Despite being married to Giaal and change her last name for Ginga in her civil life, she manteins her single last name Hunter in her army career or she is willing to be called for both. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation